User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 36 of 54: Leolab (Lloyd) v Drayco90 (Austonio)
Lloyd Kumar: The mercenary Great Captain Attacking Austonio Machete Michelangelo Rasputin Elder III, Esquire, Practicing Wizard at Law: The batshit insane general Prologue Ryan the Dreaded and James Evans sneak through the storeroom, trying to find where the supplies are brought in. Eventually, they find a small list titled "Needed Supplies" "Well, there doesn't seem to be anything here," Ryan says, "Not entirely sure how this -" he cuts off as they hear footsteps approaching. Ducking behind a crate, RYan peers out around the side to spot Leo reading the list and materializing crates labeled with the contents. Ryan creeps back, and motions Evans forward to take a look. Evans confirms Ryan's findings, and freezes as Leo's hood swivels towards him. Evans disappears. Ryan sneaks back to the mess hall, spotting Lloyd and sitting across from him. "Where's Evans?" "Vanished." "Like Billybob and Yao?" "Yes, just like them. Though we found out how they get supplies." "Oh?" "Leo just makes them." "Damnit. I should have seen that coming." I promised you an answer. Not that it would be helpful. Attacker Symbol = |-| Bio = An Indian noble, Lloyd is well-versed in both the theory and practice of generalship, as well as the difference between strategy and tactics. Trained from a early age in both armed combat and in leadership, he has shown a mastery of both throughout his career. After leading several successful campaigns in his native land, he tried his luck as a mercenary general, taking the name Lloyd Kumar to make himself more approachable to his western subordinates while keeping his Indian heritage. He has faced many different opponents in battle, and his losses are few and far between. Throughout his travels, he showed a knack for and specialized in Siege Warfare, using unorthodox and unfair tactics to his advantage. Rather than settling down in any one country, Lloyd continues life as a general-for-hire, and has risen to prominence as one of the premier strategic minds in war. Rather than switching sides for coin, he only takes bids prior to his involvement in a war, pledging his loyalty to one side; this, along with his fame, has mostly nullified the mistrust most soldiers have for mercenaries. He is currently writing a book about his strategies, to be published upon his death. |-| General's Armament = *Weapons: **Long Range: Composite Recurve Bow with poisoned armor-piercing arrows **Polearm: Halberd (axe head opposite a slotted dismounting hook; shaft ends in a pike). **Main-hand: Talwar **Off-hand: short axe (2 ft handle) *Armor: Riveted Plated Mail Will accept Single Combat requests if losing or confident of a win in combat; will not accept if the enemy is nearly routed. |-| Army = Attacking Siege Weaponry: *All units are armored with riveted plated mail and a barbute *3 15 inch Cannons with standard iron ball shot. **3 people per canon; secondary is a short axe and a tower shield *1 Mining Team **20 people per team; secondary is a Falcata-style shortsword and a dagger. *1 Trebuchet launching clusters of rocks, jars of Greek Fire, and pieces of dead bodies **10 people on the Trebuchet, secondary is a Kilij and kite shield *3 Ladder Teams **15 people per team, secondary is a short axe and an Aspis shield *1 Battering Ram; wood log with metal tip. Has wooden siding to protect from arrows. Thin sheets of metal are put on the siding to resist fire. **16 people on the ram; secondary weapon is an Aspis shield and a short spear *1 Belfry; metal-plated wood **25 people pushing the Belfry, secondary for 12 is a Zweihander, secondary for 12 is a Khanda, secondary for 1 (leader) is a Kilij. *1 overall commander for siege weaponry wearing Riveted Plated Mail and a Barbute **Specialized weapon: European-style Bastard Sword and Buckler **Secondary Weapon: Kilij and Buckler Supply Lines: Organized into two sections: attacking the defender's supply lines and defending my own. There is one overall commander for both. Command in the field is given on a rotating basis based on seniority. *Attack defender's: **219 Heavy Cavalry wearing full plate armor with barbute ***Specialized Weapon: Kontos Spear ***Secondary Weapon: Tabarzin ***Horse armor: Plate **218 Light Cavalry wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) over plate bracers and greaves with barbute ***Specialized Weapon: Talwar ***Secondary Weapon: Composite Recurve Shortbow ***Horse Armor: Riveted Plated Mail *Defend my own: **218 Heavy Cavalry wearing full plate armor & Barbute ***Specialized Weapon: Kontos Spear ***Secondary Weapon: Tabarzin ***Horse armor: Plate **219 Light Cavalry wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) under plate bracers and greaves & barbute ***Specialized Weapon: Talwar ***Secondary Weapon: Composite Recurve Shortbow ***Horse Armor: Riveted Plated Mail *Commander: **Full plate armor ***Specialized Weapon: Poleaxe ***Secondary Weapon: Mace ***Horse armor: Plate Crossbowmen: *Organized into divisions of 500 men, further divided into squads with 10 crossbowmen and 10 loaders. All members are capable crossbowmen and can fill in if others are hurt. *500 Crossbowmen wearing Riveted plated mail & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Axe and Buckler *500 Loaders wearing Riveted plated mail & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Axe and Buckler *25 Squad Commanders wearing Laminar Armor & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Spatha and Buckler *2 Division Commanders wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) over Riveted Chainmail & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Dual 45-cm Khanda-style shortswords *1 Crossbow Commander wearing Riveted Plated Chainmail: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Khanjar and Buckler Shock Troops *Organized into divisions of 500 men, further divided into squads with 20 men each. *2000 Shock Troops wearing full plate armor & Armet **Specialized weapon: Poleaxe (axe-head, pike point, dismounting hook) **Secondary weapon: Dual short warhammers (hammer, hook) *100 Squad Leaders wearing full plate over chainmail and an Armet **Specialized Weapon: Leucerne Hammer (hammer, pike point, hook) **Secondary weapon: Dual short axes (axehead, hook) *4 Division Leaders wearing Laminar and an Armet **Specialized Weapon: Short Spear and Aspis **Secondary Weapon: Shortsword and Aspis *1 Overall Leader wearing plate armor over Riveted plated chainmail with a Bascinet (he's a big guy) **Special: Leucerne Hammer (hammer, pike point, hook) **Secondary: warhammer and plated, spiked targe. Infantry *Organized into brigades of 2500 men, then into divisions of 500, then squads of 20. *5000 Infantrymen wearing riveted plated mail & Barbute **Specialized weapon: short spear & buckler **Secondary Weapon: axe and buckler *250 squad leaders wearing laminar over leather & Barbute **Specialized weapon: short Axe and spiked, plated Targe **Secondary weapon: Swordbreaker and spiked, plated targe *10 division leaders wearing lamellar over chainmail **Specialized weapon: Swordbreaker and buckler **Secondary Weapon: Broadsword and Buckler *2 brigade leaders wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) over leather & Barbute **Specialized Weapon: Broadsword and Dagger **Secondary Weapon: Kopis and Dagger *1 overall leader wearing a metal breastplate over plated chainmail and Barbute **Specialized weapon: Kopis & plated targe **Secondary weapon: short spear & plated targe Reserve *Organized into squads of 20 men each *60 Reserve Members wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) & Barbute **Specialized weapon: Kilij and Buckler **Secondary Weapon: Swordbreaker and buckler *3 squad leaders wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) & Bascinet **Specialized weapon: Swordbreaker & Buckler **Secondary weapon: Axe and Buckler *1 Leader wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) with Burgonet Support *536 people producing necessary materials for siege engines **Secondary weapon: Pata and buckler *2 High Marshals wearing Brigandine over Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) w/ halfhelm **Specialized weapon: dual Pata-style shortswords **Secondary Weapon: Dual Katars *10 General's Guard wearing full plate over leather w/ close helm **Specialized weapon: Longsword and Kite Shield **Secondary Weapon: Pata and Kite Shield *1 General's Guard Captain wearing full plate over leather w/ Kachi kabuto **Specialized weapon: Longsword and Tower Shield **Secondary Weapon: Pata and tower Shield Strategy *Intercept enemy supply lines & protect own *Harass defenders on walls with crossbowmen *Launch any enemy dead or post-interrogation POWs over in trebuchets *When dead or living are unavaliable, launch Greek Fire in and bombard walls with canon and trebuchet fire while trying to batter down doors or get ladders & belfry in, though the belfry is often used as a decoy. *Shock Troops are used in critical junctures, but are also used as diversions. *Infantry is used after entrance is made in walls, via ladders, or by the belfry. *General's Guard protects the general, High Marshals are given command during large periods of activity. *Leads from a few ranks behind the front. *Reserve is put in where needed. *Focused solely on capturing. Doesn't care if all enemy fighters are killed or none are. *Stringent anti-infiltration measures *All orders are written in code. Redundant messengers are used to ensure order reaches the officers. Defender |-| Symbol = |-| Bio = Shit's crazy, bro. |-| General's Armament = Ranged Weapon- Hat-Based Flamethrower Polearm- Guan Dao Main Melee- Shortsword Off-Hand- Flail |-| Army = Tactics- After the odd circumstances that lead to his being put into power, Drayco has proceded to thoroughly confuse his foes by...having about as much clue about what he is doing as anyone else does, IE none. His seemingly random and completely batshit tactics leave enemeis confused, disoriented and make him near impossible to predict or react to...but it's hardly an efficient tactic. How he's won anything is anyone's guess. Defending 3,000 Swordsmen, wears full body suit of iron armor and helmets painted weird colors. 3,500 Archers, wears light leather armor with the same quiver size as attackers. 1,000 dudes with hammers. Not warhammers, mind you, just small, normal-ass hammers. No armor. 10 cannons. They fire cannon balls. Somehow the cannonballs make fire when they explode. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. A rebuttal can lower a vote by .5 a point if not subjected to a counter-argument. |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 10 Hours. Lloyd Kumar is pacing in his tent, trying to determine how to best take the castle in front of him. He walks out to the battlefield to survey the enemy fort. He scans the battlements and sighs. He won’t be able to bring out any of the grand strategies the men would expect from him. He turns and gives the order to his trebuchets to bombard the fort with Greek Fire, starting the next morning. Austonio prances about the mess hall, furious. “We went through all the trouble of getting fire cannonballs and then NONE OF YOU know how to use a canon? No, no… this won’t do at all.” Activating his flamethrower hat, he cackles over the screams of the burning soldiers. “Well now… fire cannot be wasted. No, not at all. He he he… I know what to do.” A large grin spreads across his face, and his soldiers recoil in horror. “General, you should see this.” Lloyd looks up from writing his book, and follows his High Marshall outside. Lifting his spyglass, he sees the enemy forces massing around the gates, each holding a small ball that seemed chained to their hands. As they started running downhill, he notices the fuses. “Get the crossbowmen. All of them. And anyone who can shoot a bow. Damnit, I did not see this coming. Hurry, man, this could be a fucking disaster. Point them at the enemy and tell them to fire.” Orders given, Lloyd turns back to his tent and grabs his own bow and quiver. As he gets back to the front, he finds his crossbowmen lined up in ranks facing the enemy. “What are you waiting for? Fucking FIRE ALREADY.” The crossbowmen shoulder, aim, and fire to the beat of the commander’s orders. Five hundred bolts fly from the ranks, falling amongst the onrushing enemy The bolters hand their crossbow off to the loaders, shoulder the second crossbow, and repeat. The storm of bolts cuts down the onrushing attackers, with Lloyd picking off any stragglers with his bow. Thousands of bolts are launched, but five hundred crossbowmen and one archer can only do so much against the wave of human bodies. Inexorably, the running men push through and reach the camp. “Scatter, men! Don’t engage. Run for shelter, and take them out before they reach you.” Lloyd did even as he said, backpedalling and firing his bow. As the first ranks reached the camp, the true face of the attack showed itself. The balls exploded, killing the runner and anyone unfortunate enough to be near him. Lloyd’s camp is thrown into chaos, as the explosions start many small fires. After the last bomb explodes, Lloyd and his remaining High Marshal sneak around the camp, rallying everyone still alive. “How many are left?” “Two thousand.” “Damn it all. Outmaneuvered by a madman. But we can still win this.” With that, Lloyd stepped up in front of his men, somber. “We have been hit hard,” he says, “But we are not yet dead. We do not have the luxury of putting out the fires. We do not have the luxury to mourn. The enemy thinks we are all gone. We must take the fight to him. I cannot count how many they committed to this attack, but it was still a sizeable force. He is as weakened, if not more, than we are. One of the crossbowmen hit a man near the fort’s gates. They are blown open. We will use the cover of the smoke and flame to mask our approach, and avenge the fallen. “If there is anyone who will not follow this plan or thinks it is foolhardy, make yourself known.” Lloyd and his force of 1,997 men crept up the hill slowly, making their way around and through the fires into the fort. Upon entering, they found the entire place empty, save for one cackling madman and a cat. Lloyd hit him with the haft of his axe, knocking the man out. Austonio woke to see an old man with an axe looking at him. “You commanded the former occupants of this castle, correct? “Hehehehe… yes. And no. I simply commanded the fire.” The man blinked, looking slightly bemused. Austonio was used to seeing such looks. But the man then put his axe over the brazier until it reached a dull red glow. Brandishing it with a flourish, he brought it down in two quick chops. Austonio blacked out from the pain. When he came to, he realized something was missing. Two somethings. Looking down, he sees the charred stumps where his hands used to be. They took his hands! How was he supposed to use fire, or ward off the bees? But he lost them to fire… so that was okay, right? The old man returned, this time holding a length of metal, glowing white. Austonio blacked out again. Lloyd walked in on the captured general again, holding the madman’s cat. He had awoken again. Lloyd tossed the cat at the man, who fumbled to catch it due to his missing hands and eye. “You managed to take me by surprise,” Lloyd said, “So I’m letting you live. Maimed, so that you will not do so again. But alive. Now get out of here.” As Austonio bolts from the room, Lloyd starts taking notes on the tactic. He needs to remember this for the next time a client tells him the troops they give him are expendable. A brief flash of light returns both generals to the waiting room. End of Siege Statistics: *Total Time: 0 Months, 1 Days, 10 Hours, 30 Minutes *Losses: 15,503 **Lloyd: 8,003 **Austonio: 7,500 Category:Blog posts